In many cases, parking a vehicle, in particular a road vehicle, for example a car or a truck, in a parking garage constitutes a demanding driving maneuver for the driver of the vehicle due to the relatively small size of the parking garage. In particular, the relatively small width of standard garages makes it necessary to park a vehicle relatively close to the wall of a parking garage. This need to park vehicles close to the wall is also due to the fact that the dimensions of the bodies of average vehicles have increased and often the available parking space in a parking garage is used for other objects, for example for bicycles or garden implements. As a result, however, the space available for getting in and out of the vehicle is reduced and there is a risk of the vehicle body touching a wall of the parking garage during the parking maneuver or on opening vehicle doors, which can result in paint damage to the body of the vehicle. In particular, during reversing of the vehicle into a parking garage in order to park, it is particularly difficult for the driver of the vehicle to comply with the necessary distance from the garage walls, as the driver only has a restricted view of the entrance to the parking garage.
Conventional vehicles are increasingly equipped with measuring sensor systems, in particular ultrasonic sensors, for measuring distances. In the event that a particular distance is fallen short of, the driver receives an audible warning and, possibly, a visual indication of the ultrasonic measuring field in a display unit of a driver user interface. Such a conventional visual or audible display does not, however, allow the vehicle to be positioned exactly and reliably inside a parking garage within a narrow and/or small distance range of less than 10 cm.